Our Friendship
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Aku tidak tahu sahabat seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Jika sosokku memang tidak bisa menjadi bintang yang menemanimu dikala hari gelap. Maka biarkan aku menjadi matahari yang setia menemanimu. Meskipun kita tidakbertemu. Namun cahayaku akan selalu menemanimu dan membuatmu bersinar di tempat yang gelap/AU, Special fanfic for special Friend, want to RnR?


_**Our Friendship**_

_**By Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Chara : Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning : Au, OOC, Typo (s), Real Story**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

_Persahabatan itu seperti mata rantai. Jika hilang satu, maka rusaklah jalinannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak tahu sahabat seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Jika sosokku memang tidak bisa menjadi bintang yang menemanimu dikala hari gelap. Maka biarkan aku menjadi matahari yang setia menemanimu. Meskipun kita tidakbertemu. Namun cahayaku akan selalu menemanimu dan membuatmu bersinar di tempat yang gelap_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Special Fanfic for special friend._

_._

_._

_Enjoy it!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kau tahu bahwa kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan mudah beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru. Siang itu, dikala kau sedang berbelanja di supermarket dekat kampus, kau bertemu dengan salah satu temang seangkatanmu yang belum kau kenal. Kalian secara tidak sengaja berjalan bersama menuju flat tempat kalian tinggal yang berada di sisi kiri persimpangan menuju kawasan Shibuya. Sebagai seseorang yang berusaha untuk memberikan kesan yang baik untuk awal pertemuan, kau memperkenalkan dirimu duluan dengan mengulurkan tanganmu dihadapannya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Namamu siapa?" Dengan suara halusmu kau sebutkan namamu dan menanyakan kembali siapa namanya.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal."

Dengan senyumannya yang entah kenapa membuat suatu aliran dalam tubuhmu bergejolak menjadi penuh semangat ketika melihat ia membalas senyuman yang kau berikan.

"Salam kenal juga. Kau dari luar Jepang 'kah? Sepertinya aksen bicaramu agak berbeda." Kau utarakan sesuatu yang sempat mengganjal fikiranmu saat berkenalan dengannya tadi.

"Ya, aku berasal dari Seoul. Dan berkuliah disini, karena kudengar Tokyo University memiliki jurusan Fashion Design yang bagus." Kau mengangguk paham mendengarkan penuturannya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak berasal dari Jepang. Aku dari Thailand, hanya saja ibuku adalah orang Jepang. Sehingga aku masih bisa menguasai bahasa Jepang walau tidak terlalu fasih." Kau tertawa kecil. Memamerkan sederetan gigimu yang putih bersih dan terawat. Sosok yang berjalan disampingmu pun juga ikut mengembangkan senyumannya dan melirikmu dari sudut matanya.

"Apakah Ino juga tinggal di Flat itu?" Kau menunjuk flatmu sendiri yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang.

Gadi di sebelahmu mengangguk. Membuat rambut pirangnya yang dikucir satu ke belakang melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku tinggal disana. Kau sendiri dimana Sakura?"

Kau tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku juga tinggal disana. Aku berada di tingkat 3. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau dan aku tinggal di bawah atap yang sama."

Semiring perjalanan kalian saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman masing-masing. Tanpa sadar bahwa saat itu kau dan dia semakin dekat dan mungkin suatu hari nanti akan menjadi sepasang sahabat.

_._

_._

_._

_Jika kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah merasa rugi dan direpotkan selama menjadi sahabatmu, mungkin sampai saat ini kita masih tetap bersama. Sebelum sebuah hujan meteor datang dan mengganggu keredupan dari cahayamu itu sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

Tidak terasa selama satu bulan setelah perkenalan kalian, kau dan dia semakin dekat dan tak jarang kau bermain ke kamarnya. Sekedar untuk melihat aktivitas apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang hingga kalian lupa waktu dan kau berlari ke kamarmu di saat hari hampir tengah malam. Hingga suatu hari, disaat kau dan dia sedang menjalani masa-masa ujian kau yang baru saja pulang dari kampung halamanmu setelah berlibur 4 hari, kau akhirnya tahu bahwa dia sedikit memiliki kelemahan.

Mungkin udara di tempat ia tinggal dan ditempat kalian berada sekarang sangat berbeda jauh. Ia sering kali absen saat perkuliahan dimulai dan kau pun juga tahu bahwa ia memiliki pernapasan yang cukup rentan. Saat itu, kau dan dia baru saja tiba di ruang Ujian untuk melaksanakan Ujian Tengah Semester di sebuah gedung yang cukup bersih dan luas. Seorang dosen masuk ke dalam ruangan kalian dan mulai membagikan soal-soal beserta lembaran jawaban.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengeluh padamu bahwa ia lupa membawa obat. Namun, saat itu fokusmu sedang tidak berada sepenuhnya sehingga kau mengabaikannya dan hanya mengatakan "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan Ino?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dari wajah dan bibirnya yang mulai memucat seharusnya kau sadar bahwa ia sedang 'apa-apa'. Namun sekali lagi kau tidak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran buku catatan yang kau gunakan untuk menghafal materi. Saat itu kau mengabaikannya.

"A-ano, permisi bolehkah saya tidak mengikuti Ujian Kurenai sensei? Ke-kepala saya sakit." Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Kau mengangkat kepalamu saat mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari sesseorang yang berada dihadapanmu. Teman yang sekiranya tadi sudah mengeluhkan sakitnya padamu kini sudah tidak tahan sehingga memilih menyerah sebelum ujian akan dilaksanakan. Sang dosen berjalan mendekati tempat duduk kalian. Ia memeriksa keadaan temanmu dan menyuruhnya pulang agar beristirahat dan tidak mengikuti ujian dulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Siapa yang bisa menolong Ino untuk mengantarkannya pulang?" Ujar Kurenai sensei. Dosen pengajarmu di mata kuliah Pengantar _Fashion_ I.

Tidak ada satupun teman-temanmu yang bersedia membantu. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan ego masing-masing dan tidak mau meninggalkan ujian hanya untuk membantu salah satu dari teman mereka yang sedang terkena musibah. Mata sang dosen tertuju kepadamu yang memang secara kebetulan berada di belakangnya.

"Eerr.. Sakura, bisakah kau antarkan Ino dulu ke tempat tinggalnya? Nanti akan saya beri waktu tambahan." Pinta sang dosen kepadamu.

Kau yang memang secara kebetulan belum menghafal materi dengan benar dan masih setengah mengantuk menyetujuinya dan membantu Ino untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, kau bisa bawa mobil?" Suara seorang gadis yang berada di bangku belakang menginterupsi pergerakanmu.

Kau menoleh dan tidak sadar bahwa peganganmu di tubuh Ino tidak terlalu kuat sehingga tidak bisa menopang bobot berat badannya dan membuat ia merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Bisa, Hinata-san. Mobilmu matic 'kan? Aku bisa mengendarainya." Ujarmu. Kau menangkap kunci mobil yang ia lemparkan.

Kemudian fokusmu baru tersadar bahwa Ino jatuh dan kau dibantu teman-teman sekitarmu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kembali berdiri dan mengiringimu menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil milik Hinata.

"Kau bisa menyetirkan Sakura? hati-hati di jalan ya." Pesan dari temanmu yang bermata cokelat dengan potongan rambut pendek sebahu, Matsuri.

Kau mengangguk dan membantu Ino masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesampainya di flat tempat kalian tinggal, kau membantunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan memastikannya bahwa ia harus beristirahat dengan baik.

"Nah, Ino apa ada yang kau perlukan sebelum aku kembali ke kampus?" Kau bertanya dengan nada lembut. Ia hanya menggelangkan kepalanya dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu Sakura. kau kembali saja, nanti kau tidak bisa mengikuti ujian." Desakny untuk menyuruhmu segera pergi.

"Oh ayolah Ino. Aku bisa saja mengikuti ujian susulan bersamamu. Tapi aku harus memastikan dulu sebelum aku pergi bahwa kondisimu dalam keadaan yang baik. Apakah kau memerlukan sesuatu? Roti misalnya, atau makanan lain? Aku bisa membelikannya sebentar sebelum kembali." Ujarmu dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Namun sekeras-kerasnya kepalamu, sahabatmu juga memiliki kepala yang tak kalah keras darimu.

"Tidak usah Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kau kembalilah. Aku sudah agak mendingan."

Sebenarnya hatimu sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi, mengingat kewajibanmu sebagai mahasiswi kau harus cepat kembali ke ruang ujian sebelum pada akhirnya kau bisa saja diberikan hukuman oleh dosenmu.

"Sama-sama Ino. Jaga kesehatanmu ya."

Dan setelahnya kau segera turun dan mengendarai kembali mobil pinjaman Hinata yang membawamu ke tempat ujian.

_._

_._

_._

_Kau memintaku untuk menjadi bintang. Namun aku hanya mampu menjadi matahari. Kau memintaku menemanimu, namun aku hanya mampu menjagamu dari kejauhan._

_._

_._

_._

Tak terasa setelah itu kau dan dia semakin dekat dan mungkin akan menjadi sahabatmu. Kalian memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Dan tak jarang kau bermain di kamarnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan kalian memiliki nama panggilan 'aneh' masing-masing. Di satu sisi, waktu yang sangat singkat itu membuat kau ingin sekali saja mengambil foto saat-saat bersama dengan temanmu itu.

"Ino, nanti setelah seminar ini selesai kita berfoto disana ya?" Ajakmu saat itu.

Disaat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, hujan turun begitu lebat sejak pagi dan kalian dengan gigih untuk ikut mendatangi sebuah seminar nasional dari salah satu artis komedian.

"Iya, baiklah." Jawabnya.

Sakhirnya setelah acara seminar itu selesai, kau dan dia untuk pertama kalinya kalian berfoto bersama. Kau tersenyum sembari membuat dua jari telunjuk dan tengahmu menjdi huruf 'V', sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum manis dan momen itu diabadikan dalam bentuk digital. Mungkin saat itu kau berfikir bahwa seharusnya kalian harus sering mengabadikan momen-momen saat bersama. Tapi, kau sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah foto pertama sekaligus terakhir di masa-masa persahabatan kalian.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau membenciku seperti aku baru saja menghilangkan cahaya yang selama ini kuberikan hingga membuatmu merasa redup. Kau mencari matahari lain dan meninggalkanku dengan hujan meteor yang kembali datang dan menghujatiku. Kau melupakanku. Meninggalkanku dan menjauhiku seolah-olah sebelumnya kita tidak pernah bersama dan kau begitu membenciku._

_._

_._

_._

Ada kalanya saat dirinya merasa rapuh dan hanya kau yang kembali dipanggil untuk menopangnya. Hari itu, disaat rinai hujan kembali turun di pertengahan musin gugur. Ia tidak masuk kuliah dan membuat orang-orang bertanya tentang keberadaannya kepadamu. Sebagai seorang teman seharusnya kau tahu dimana keberadaannya kini. Tapi, seharian kalian memang berpisah karena kau harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosen bersama kelompok kecilmu. Dan itu membuat kalian tidak mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing. Lagi pula hari itu sangat sial, baterai ponselmu habis dan kau tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Di saat hujan kembali turun dengan debit yang tidak kecil kau berlari menuju flat kalian dan menghampiri ia di kamarnya.

"Hei Ino-pig, kau kemana sa-..." Kalimatmu terpotong saat melihat ia menangis sesegukkan di depan laptop. Bahunya bergetar dan ia memeluk lututnya dengan erat menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Ino Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Dengan nada panik kau duduk di sebelahnya dan melihat ia menangis sesegukkan. Kau mencoba melihat apa yang tertulis di layar laptop di hadapannya. Disana tertera percakapan singkat antara dirinya dan kekasihnya yang kau ketahui bernama Sai.

"Hikss.. Sa-sakura." Kau berusaha mendengarkan kalimat apa yang akan ia berikan. Namun kalimat yang kau tunggu tak kunjung terucap dan tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Ino? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Paksamu.

Akhirnya Ino menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Kau mendengarkannya dengan jelas dan berusaha menguatkannya yang begitu rapuh serapuh kertas basah yang mudah robek saat itu. Tidak segan-segan kau memeluknya dan membiarkan ia menangis meski tak ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menenangkannya. Dan saat itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya kau menangis dibalik punggungnya. Tanpa ada hal yang jelas mengenai penyebabmu ikut menangis tapi disaat itu hamimu merasakan kesedihan yang sama atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan secara tak langsung mengingatkanmu pada kisah cintamu 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Ino, lebih baik kau biarkan saja hubungan kalian berakhir. Sai dari awal tidak menjalin hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta padamu. Mungkin, ia hanya mempermainknamu. Tapi.. kenapa kau bisa menangis seperti ini? Apakah segitu dalamnya cintamu padanya?"

Dia menghapus air matanya dan meminum air putih yang kau berikan tadi.

"Sakura, jika dari awal ia hanya mempermainkanku kenapa Sai mengajakku menjalin hubungan jarak jauh? Apakah dia memiliki gadis yang lain? Atau aku hanya pelarian?"

Di saat ia mencurahkan isi hatinya kau hanya bisa mendengar dan mengusap punggungnya. Tak banyak memang yang kau lakukan. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lebih dari seharusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika aku hanya kau anggap sebagai parasit yang tumbuh ditubuhmu dan kau merasakan kerugian atas diriku. Biarlah aku kau campakkan asal itu bisa membuatmu menjadil lebih baik. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya aku hanyalah kumpulan tumbuhan memanjat yang memumpang tempat tinggal padamu tanpa berniat merugikanmu._

_._

_._

_._

Sebulan setelahnya kau dan dia semakin dekat, kalian mulai belanja bersama, membeli makanan yang sama, dan tak ada lagi halangan bagimu untuk bercerita lebih leluasa tentang diri kalian masing-masing. Ada kalanya kalian bersama untuk menunggu jam pergantian mata kuliah, menghabiskan waktu secara bersama di cafe, menggosipkan orang, dan menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Semua hanya kau lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali tertawa seperti sedia kala tanpa mengingatkannya tentang kejadian yang pernah menimpanya.

Kau tahu bahwa ada posisi lain yang mungkin ingin menjadi sahabat dia selain dirimu. Mereka bersama setelah kejadian di depan gedung pusat kegiatan mahasiswa, senja menjemput malam. Kau menemaninya karena dia berada disana untuk menemani sosok lain itu. Kau berada diantara mereka yang berpelukan dan tanpa sadar bahwa saat itu secara perlahan posisimu mulai digeser dan membuat sedikit jarak antara kau dan dia.

Kau, hanya bisa diam diantara dua orang teman yang saling mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Figurmu hanya sebagai patung disana, hingga ia menyadari bahwa kau seharusnya pulang ke flat kalian lebih dulu dan membiarkan ia menemani sosok lain itu. Sebenarnya alasan kau berada disana hanya karena kau merasa khawatir. Kau terlalu menyayangi temanmu dan mencemaskan kondisinya yang rentan dan mudah sakit itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah pertemanan kalian. Karena, semenjak kejadian itu sebulan kemudian kalian semakin menjauh. Bahkan kau tak lagi mengunjunginya. Kalian tak lagi belanja bersama, kalian tak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasanya. Dan, jika bertemu pun kau dan dia tak saling menatap satu sama lain dan cenderung saling menghindar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian seperti itu? Apakah karena kau yang egosi? Atau dia yang terlalu menganggap semuanya ini hanya masalah sepele?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Persahabatan kita ibaratkan setangkai bunga tulip. Indah untuk dipandang, dan hanya tumbuh disatu tempat. Tanpa tahu, bahwa persahabatan kita hanya serapuh kelopak tulip yang berguguran di atas tanah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kau bisa saja tegar, tertawa, melarikan diri dari masalah dan tidak mengacuhkan disekelilingmu. Kau yang dulu dianggap matahari baginya, pemberi cahaya dikala malam gelap, dan menghiburnya dikala hujan turun, sekarang hanya dianggap sebagai hujan meteor baginya. Kau dicampakkannya bagai seorang anak kecil yang membuang bungkus permen. Keadaan tak menyalahkanmu. Mungkin kau memang hanya sosok yang hadis sebentar di kehidupannya. Dan ia memiliki figur baru yang akan menggantikan peranmu.

Tapi, percayalah takdirmu tak pernah tergantung pada orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya singgah sebentar dan pergi begitu peran mereka telah selesai di cerita kehidupanmu. Kau mungkin saja kesal dan tidak terima dengan situasi dan menyalahkan keadaan. Kau merasa dunia ini tidak adil dan ia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Tapi, yakinlah kehadiranmu yang hanya sebentar itu akan menjadi sangat berarti padanya. Suatu hari nanti ia akan teringat masa-masa disaat kalian bersama. Disaat kau menopang raganya yang terjatuh dan menghapus air matanya yang turun. Dan mungkin saja ia tak akan menemukan lagi seseorang yang sama sepertimu.

Jadi, tegarlah Sakura Haruno. Duniamu masih panjang, masih banyak jutaan jiwa dan jutaan uluran tangan yang siap menerimamu menjadi sosok sahabat mereka. Takdirmu tidak digantungkan pada Yamanaka Ino. Dan ia hanya figur sementara yang pernah hadir di gulungan cerita kehidupanmu.

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dan teman yang pernah singgah dikehidupanku._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Tak ada kata-kata spesial yang kupersembahkan kecuali rangkaian cerita yang aku buat ini. Semoga kamu selalu bahagia dengan teman barumu, Friend. Aku hanya mampir sebentar di kehidupanmu dan begitu pula kau dikehidupanku. Semoga, kelak kita bisa bersahabat kembali. Meski susah menyatukan mata rantai yang sudah terputus.**_

_**[10.02.2015 (22.51)]**_

_**Ryuhara Shanchi**_


End file.
